The Concert
by hikari2002
Summary: There is a big concert in Tokyo by the Starlights, but the enemy stops them from getting there. So it's up to the new local band to keep the audience entertained.


The Concert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story.  
  
From the Author: This story I created has some parts of the Arthur special (backstreet boys) and some parts are from Sailor Stars and some characters from Digimon and a character I made name Hikari. Hope you like it.  
  
In a small town called Tokyo, there lived 5 teenagers who were about 15. These teens were digidestined 3 years ago and saved the world from the deadly silence. They are Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei and Hikari and they had a band called Shut Up which most people knew in Tokyo. At this time of year, there is a very popular boy band called Starlights. Everyone loved them and wherever they had been seen in the street a crowd of girls would be fallowing them and asking for their autographs. Seiya thought all girls were annoying but there is only one girl he liked, Usagi. Usagi was warned many times by Haruka and Michiru to stay away from Seiya but she never listened.  
  
~*~  
  
*ring ring* "Hi Haruka" Hikari answered. "We need to talk about the deadly silence, meet us at the cafe." "Ok, I'll be on my way" replied Hikari. Hikari took her skateboard and made her way to the cafe where the outer scouts were. "Yoh, people" she said when she greeted them. "So what did you guys wanted to talk about?" "The deadly silence is coming and this time they targeted someone around the concert hall this Saturday" Michiru responded. "Wait a second, the Starlight are performing there this weekend." Hikari said. "That's why we called you here" Setsuna said. "We need you to watch out for the enemy, and remember you were sent here from Queen Serenity to protect this world." (You see Hikari was sent here from the past by the Queen to protect the Earth. She is known as Sailor Phoenix) "Don't worry I got it covered but aren't you guys going?" "Yeah we're going" replied Haruka. "We're keeping an eye on Usagi so we might not be able to catch the enemy" "Ok" Hikari replied and left the cafe with the others.  
  
~*~  
  
The night of the concert, the Starlights were missing. "If they don't get here in time we're dead" acknowledged the manager. The fans were complaining and screaming and making noises. In the 27th row Haruka sat there in her seat worrying about the enemy, and that's probably what was keeping the Starlights from getting here. Hikari told her not to worry and to chill. A man could be seen from all over the concert hall who was wearing a black suit. He was making his way onto the stage and tried to announce something. "Umm.I'm the sponsor to tonight's show. there has been a delay with boys so.." Then he was cut off by the fans' screaming and yelling. The announcer then said "We all know the band Shut Up will be pleased to perform for us until the boys get here.. So Welcome Shut Up..." Cheers and Screams came from the audience. Hikari got up from here seat and said "Are you guys ready ?" "Of course we are, we're going to rock the stage" while TK got up from his seat. Soon they were on the stage in front of millions and millions of people who were silent, plus they were staring at them. This made it more nerve racking but they knew they had to do this. "Are you ready TK?" Hikari inquired "I am" (Tk is the drummer). Two beats from the drums began with the guitar and Yolei comes in with her clarinet and Kari enters with the piano. Now the whole melody was complete and Hikari starts to sing and the lights begin to flash. (They sing the song Nothing but the music from Arthur, and in this story we're pretending they wrote it) "We see the pretty boys.." as Hikari started the song. Everyone starts cheering and screaming and saying how awesome they were Usagi screams "They're amazing" as she's jumping up and down. "I didn't know they were this good" stated Hotaru. Posters and glow sticks were being waved and thrown into the air as the audience jumped up and down. Hikari sang the last phase ending the song "Nothing but the music.." Applauses and cheering could be heard around the whole concert hall while they bowed and left the stage .  
  
~*~( after concert)  
  
"You guys are great" Seiya complemented "you sure covered our behinds" stated Yaten. "Well, it was our pleasure to perform while you guys were gone" Hikari replied shaking Seiya's hand. Suddenly Hikari felt a strange bolt of energy coming from Seiya as they shook hands. Hikari wasn't sure what that was but she knew Seiya was from another galaxy. So the band said their last goodbyes and left the Starlights. "You know something ?! Hikari is a weird kid. I felt some planetary forces around her" Seiya whispered to his brothers. "Do you think she's our enemy ?" Yaten responded. "I don't know but she might help us find Princess Kayu"  
  
~*~ Down at the harbor, all the outers including Hikari were standing there watching the sun set. "You guys were great" said Michiru. "Yeah, you should play music just for the world" Haruka added. "Well, it's not a time to think about that" Hikari responded. "Why is that" asked Michiru. "Because.." Hikari trailed off. "Because what ?" Michiru asked. "I felt some strange energy from Seiya when we shook hands" Hikari answered. "What sort of strange energy? " as Setsuna budded in. "Some type of energy I never felt before, it's as if they're from some where else" Hikari replied. "They might be our enemy" Hikari added. "Well, we shouldn't worry about it know" Haruka assured Hikari about what she said. "What ever it is, we'll fight it and protect this world" "Right guys" while Hikari was put her hand out as a group cheer.  
  
The End  
  
How did you guys like the story ? I know it's probably a bit boring but my purpose was to put the concert part in. Anyways remember to review. 


End file.
